


Who Else?

by sonicdrift2



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, One-Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: The first petal arrives quietly.





	Who Else?

The first petal arrives quietly.

Megamind is sprawled out on the floor, engrossed in drafting his next Evil plot, when he feels a tickle in his throat. Having a slight tickle in his throat is not an unusual occurrence, so he simply clears it.

And promptly chokes.

His mouth opens involuntarily and he gapes in silent horror as a single red petal is flung onto his drafts.

Not even a second passes before Megamind swipes it up and shoves it back in his mouth, swallowing it whole.

(_**No**_.)

He returns to his work, like nothing ever happened.

The saliva stain on the floor taunts him.

* * *

  
The petals increase in size and number as the weeks go by. It is becoming increasingly difficult for him to hide the petals from Minion, who has started to hover around Megamind anxiously after noticing his cough.

Megamind had been a sickly child, and the slightest sign of him being unwell put his fish henchmen into what some of the inmates had sarcastically dubbed “Mama Bear Mode.” It was endearing at the best of times and smothering at the worst.

He tries to avoid Minion.

Life marches forward.

The first time he kidnaps Roxanne Ritchi after the petals started to appear, Megamind realizes his mistake. He hacks up a large red rose on live television, much to the dismay of his hench fish and kidnappé.

Roxanne actually cries out in alarm for the first time, and it hurts too much to bear. He yells for Minion to take her home, but neither of them move.

“Sir, how long has this been happening?” His Minion asks, his voice trembling. Roxanne’s eyes are wide in disbelief and … worry?

But all Megamind can think is—

(_We’re broadcasting we’re live we’re live, I just coughed up a flower ON CAMERA_—)

“Shit.” Roxanne breathes, and Megamind scrambles to turn the cameras off.

The brainbots untie her, gently. Once the cameras had been turned off, Megamind slumped over the control panel, his face eerily blank. Minion stays rooted where he was, floating anxiously in his tank, for once entirely unsure of how to move forward.

Once Roxanne is free, she glances at Minion, whose face is twisted in a horrid grimace. She feels…

(Bad. Horrible. Guilty?)

She approaches Megamind slowly, the echoing of her heels sounding like thunder on the metal floors. Roxanne’s heart hurts, even if he is a villain, even if he’s kidnapped her dozens of times, he didn’t deserve this.

Nobody deserved this.

“Megamind—“ She tries,

“Go away.” He snaps, flinching away from her voice as if it burned him.

A coughing fit overtakes him, petals spilling out of his mouth. She gasps in horror and Minion spurs into action, pushing her back with such force she actually stumbles. Megamind is doubled over, making awful retching sounds as flowers covered in vomit and saliva hit the floor. Minion holds him up.

“I think, Miss Ritchi,” He says, voice strained, “You should go.”

A brainbot nudges her leg, and several others push her back towards the exit. She stumbles but follows them out, and is unsurprised to find Wayne waiting for her, his face somber.

“Who do you think he’s…” Roxanne trails off, her own voice sounding distant from her ears.

Wayne gives her a rueful smile.

“Who else?” He says in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I’ve been on an angst kick lately. Oh well. 
> 
> I haven’t seen a Megamind Hanahaki fic anywhere yet and I had to fix that tbh. 
> 
> Please leave a comment!!


End file.
